


[fanart] kitten fili and kili : christmas time

by tencinoir



Series: the hobbit : art + comic dumps [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Chibi, Christmas, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencinoir/pseuds/tencinoir





	[fanart] kitten fili and kili : christmas time

merry christmas!

yeah... i made durin kittens again... c:

hope you all have a joyful christmas and a happy new year♥

tenci...

x-posted to [tumblr](http://tenci.tumblr.com/post/71083174650/) and [dA](http://fav.me/d6zaj8m)


End file.
